Love Me Kakashi Hatake love story
by Yumee Sapphiretear
Summary: Once a mysterious girl was found at Konoha's gates. She gets hurt numerous times by other people. The people in the village doesn't trust her except one person: Hatake Kakashi. She just wants someone to love her. Will she be able to find that someone? Or will she fail?
1. Character Introduction

Character Introduction

* * *

><p>Tachibana Miyuki<p>

Age: 27

Height: 172 cm (5'6")

Weight: 60 kg

Eye color: blue

Hair color: raven black

Birthday: August 17th

Blood Type: 0

Style of fighting: her treasured katana, which was found beside her, ninjutsu, genjutsu

Nature type: wind, water, thunder, fire

Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release, Dark Release, Ice Release, Storm Release

Village: unknown, she was found at Konoha's gates at the age of 10

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Hobbies: reading, daydreaming, sleeping, laying on the grass, drawing

Personality: shy, caring, emotional, kind, honest, clever

Crush: Kakashi (but she doesn't acknowledge it)

Boyfirend: Kamizuki Izumo (yeah she loves Kakashi, but still dating someone else :P )


	2. Chapter 1 Why?

_**Hello Minna! Sorry for the wait I had to go somewhere, but here you go: the 1st chapter! Oh and sorry for the OOC-ness in Izumo's behavior. I do not own Naruto, I only own my story and my OC! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Miyuki's POV*<strong>_

_''Why?''_ This was the first question that rang in my head. A minute ago, I was happily walking home with the thought that I'll surprise my boyfriend with a warm dinner since the mission ended earlier. Then _why_ am I standing in the doorway of _our_ bedroom in _our_ house?

He was looking at me shocked. His eyes told me that he didn't expect me to be home yet. And _she_ was looking at me with _pity_ and _disgust_. Her eyes told me that she was his lover for a while now. _'I don't need your pity.'_ I thought. From the shock, I couldn't even bear myself to speak.

Then when he was about to say something I gathered myself and asked the one obvious thing I could:

''Izumo. _Why_?'' That one word was swirling around my head like a tornado. I didn't even realized that I had dropped the bag, _and_ the tears which were already flowing down my face like a waterfall. He came out of his shock and his face immediately changed into an annoyed expression. As if _he_ was annoyed, that he had to tell me _why_.

''Can't you tell? I simply got _tired_ of you.'' I somehow expected this kind of answer, but it still pierced through my heart and it hurt like hell.

''I can understand that, but then why didn't you break up with me?! Instead of doing this? What did I do so that you had to hurt me like this?'' I screamed with tears flowing down my face. I knew I was pathetic…but..still…

''Why do I have to tell you? It's not your business.'' he said.  
>''Oh…okay. But at least tell me one thing: what now? What do you want me to do?'' I asked helplessly.<p>

''What? Of course I want you _out_ of this house.''  
>''And? What do you want me to do without any place to go?! Won't you at least let me stay until I find a place to go? Please?''<p>

''NO!'' his answer was even harsher than I expected. ''Go to Kakashi! He will welcome you with open arms I'm sure!'' his voice was sarcastic.

''Oh…okay…understood. At least can I gather my things?'' I wasn't crying anymore. It hurt more deeply now. I was heartbroken, helpless, hollow and now _homeless_.

''Yeah, sure. You have ten minutes.'' he said and I went to gather my belongings. He was staring at me the whole time.

Ten minutes later, I had all my stuff packed in a suitcase. I picked up the food I bought and left the house…

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later<strong>_

I was sitting in a forest with my legs pulled up against my chest. I was hungry, I hadn't shown up at the Hokage's for work, now they're probably searching for me by now. I didn't even have the strength to stand up. I felt myself so weak and vulnerable.

I felt hollow and empty. I was sure that I'll die here. Anyway I'm not needed by anyone so why not? I was sleepy and tired.

Black spots started dancing in my vision. _'Probably the lack of food and sleep.'_ I thought. I know I will die if I fall asleep, but I didn't care anymore.

If not for that grey hair and black eye that appeared in my vision before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kakashi's POV*<strong>_

Miyuki should have gotten back from her mission by now, but she still hasn't contacted me at all. I decided to go to _their_ house this afternoon to check on her.

When I got to their house, I stopped for a moment, but knocked on the door. Izumo opened the door. He looked shocked at my sudden visit, but still he let me in.

''What have brought you here Kakashi?'' he asked. ''Do you want a drink?''

''No thanks. I'm actually here to ask about Miyuki. She still hasn't contacted me at all, but she should be back from her mission already. Do you know anything?'' I asked him because I knew that she wasn't in the house.

''We broke up yesterday.'' he said callously. Then I heard a door open and when I looked up I saw a blonde woman wrapped in a blanket with only her underclothes on.

''Nee…Izumoo. Why did you leave me there?'' she whined. Then she looked at me. ''Nee Izumo who's this?''

''He is a friend of mine. Now hurry up and go back to the bedroom I'll be there soon.'' Izumo said and she frowned, but went back.

''What's the meaning of this Izumo?'' I asked. I was now getting angry.

''I said we broke up already so isn't it fine?'' he said nonchalantly.

''And you threw Miyuki out?'' I was speechless.

''Yeah. So what?''

''You're horrible.'' I said then got up and left. ''No. You're worse than that. Much worse.''

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later<strong>_

The whole village was searching for Miyuki by now. She went missing a week ago after being thrown out of her own house by her so-called _boyfriend_. I was hopelessly walking through the village. After the hundredth hour I didn't even count.

I was in the outskirts of the village when I finally found something: a bag and a suitcase.  
>The bag was empty, but when I examined the suitcase, I found Miyuki's name on it. I pulled it after me and started running. I into the forest and after another hour of searching, I found what I was searching for.<p>

Miyuki.

Sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and her back against a tree. Her eyes were half-open. I didn't even need to touch her, I could tell just by looking that she was lacking food. She was a lot skinny than normal.

When I walked into her vision, I saw her look into my eyes one last time and then she lost consciousness. I picked her up bridal style and along with her suitcase, I carried her to the Hokage's office.

We had the medical ninjas treat her and an hour later, she was lying on a white hospital bed. Her eyes were swollen. Her expression wasn't better either. She looked so vulnerable like this. The tearstains on her cheeks were still visible even though she was already treated and showered.

I sat next to her and clutched her hand tightly.

''Tachibana Miyuki. Please wake up real soon.''

_'I want to see that smile of yours again…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry Minna that's it for today, hope you liked it. I'll try to put up chapter 2 real soon so please stay with me and review! I'd like to know your opinions on my story! :D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good Night!<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Yumee<strong>_


End file.
